Sail
by BHHGEFSLOTRTHZIMM98
Summary: Cross-over between Sherlock and Third Star. Basically its the ending of Third Star but with Sherlock as the characters. Pairing - Sherlock/Molly Thanks for reading :)


Hi

This idea needed to be written!

It came to mind as I am really into the Sherlock fandom right now, and stupidly I have just watched 'Third Star' a film about a man called James who has cancer, played by Benedict Cumberbatch and i don't know it just came to mind...

Basically it's the end scene of 'third star' but with the Sherlock cast, but I've changed it a bit.

Pairing – Sherlock/Molly

The song used for this fic is Sail – AWOLNATION

Disclaimer-

I do not own Sherlock (sadly) as it belongs to Moffat and Gatiss

I do not own Third Star either

"I'm going for a swim."

Molly, John and Mycroft looked at Sherlock with questioning looks, knowing that swimming for him now was out of the question.

"We promised Miss Hudson to return you home safely, you're going nowhere." John stated, looking into the fire, knowing that Sherlock was getting his logic together and coming up with a deduction or response to support his request.

"I...I want to go for a swim John. I want to go out in the ocean, swim as far as I can and not come back." Sherlock stated as he stared up at the stars. Being diagnosed with cancer had been a minor setback for him; he didn't stop working cases because some disease decided to sneak up on him.

The disease was his, the tragedy was theirs.

Simple logic.

They all sat in silence. They let the fact absorb into them – Sherlock wanted to die. They all knew that the cancer he had was terminal, but they would have thought that Sherlock of all people would have wanted to live the rest of what he had of his life, maybe solving cases which were under a 7, so he didn't have to leave the flat at-all. Molly brought him hearts and eyes from the morgue so he could do experiments and even brought all of his equipments such as his microscope and his Petri dishes.

"And may I ask why...You would want to do that dear brother?" Mycroft was very calm, giving the fact that his brother wanted to go into the ocean and drown himself. He was never one for sentiment and caring. The thought of getting attached to someone or something was pointless to Mycroft, it only ended in heartbreak and pain.

This was a very good example.

He learned to get rid of any emotional attachment to anyone, even his brother. He had a good cry at the news of his youngest brother having terminal cancer, and not living too see 30 years old, but after that the sadness was gone. He got on with life, that's what was best and he will stick by his judgement. That was just Mycroft.

Sherlock looked at his brother before returning to his position on the floor, his head near Molly's lap as her fingers ran through his hair. He normally didn't liked human comfort, but he decided that this was relaxing. He needed that.

"Because this is how my life is going to be from now on. Because of the pain. Because of the drugs I take for the pain, the drugs for the side effects, the other drugs. You've seen it. And it's only going to get worse. It's going to get to the point were I'm not going to able to stand at-all, it's going to get to the point that I'll have to take so much medication, that all I can think about is the pain and that's not worth living for."

Mycroft nodded, feeling the emotions rise in his stomach.

"I don't know what the pain feels like Sherlock, but surely there must be-"

"Must be a what?" Sherlock questioned, cutting Molly off, looking at her from his position on her lap.

"I don't know... I can't..."

"You can." Molly's hand stilled in his hair, before taking a deep breath as she felt the tears welling in her eyes.

"And what would we tell our parents?"Mycroft placed his umbrella near the fire and took of his suit jackets, rolling up his sleeves. He felt that now was not the time to be like he normally was.

"This is insane! I can't believe you're speaking about this normally!" John burst out, looking between the two brothers.

"The same thing that you will tell the Police. You woke up the next morning, to see that I had gone. You would say that you looked in the sand junes, and you saw something floating in the ocean, but by the time you reached me and pulled me out it was too late." Sherlock looked into his brother's eyes and saw understanding. He knew that his brother was not one to show any type of affection or any speck or caring but for just this moment; he knew something was bubbling inside of him and that it needed to come out.

John rubbed his face. He knew that he was looking this battle; who ever won a battle against Sherlock Holmes?

He looked other to Molly, who had a lone tear rolling down her cheek as she stared at Sherlock, letting both of her hands roam through his raven black curls. He knew she loved him. He remembered when she came bursting into the lab after Sherlock's scan, crying her eyes out and told John the news.

He also knew that Sherlock loved Molly, even if the consulting detective didn't even realise it yet.

Sherlock looked up Molly and smiled a small smile, what was only reserved for her. He lifted his hand and rubbed the tear off of her cheek with his thumb, before placing his hand back down and entwined it with Molly's hand beside him. He figured that if he was dying, he might as well give in to his emotional cravings; which were human contact – with Molly Hooper.

"Why can't you just have an overdose like normal people?! Its painless, you just fall straight to sleep!" Sherlock gave a small laugh to his friend. He had thought about an overdose, he would of asked Molly to stay with him until he passed, but dying a peaceful death wasn't exactly Sherlock was it?

"I've thought of it, but it's not the same. That would be me giving in. I figured that if I let the sea take me, I would be making the choice." Sherlock stated, closing his eyes and took a deep breath, and squeezed Molly's hand.

"It's not time, Sherlock!"

"But it is, John! I have never felt SO alive, and now I want to end it. I want to be conscious when i pass because I want to feel again. Even if it is the pain of salt water... going into my lungs. I want to feel the fight. I want to feel something...Terrifying... And brave."

Molly lay down beside him, and put his head on her stomach, before taking her hands to put them in his hair again. She couldn't let him see her cry. She promised herself that she would be brave, for him, for John. Sherlock kept hold of her hand tightly as he felt it quiver in his hands as he body shook with her silent tears.

"We promised Miss Hudson we would return you home safely..." John tried using Miss Hudson, their landlady who really, stood as a motherly figure to them both, as both of them didn't really contact their parents anymore.

Sherlock sighed. He knew they weren't going to let him anywhere near the ocean. As he held Molly's small hand in his larger one, he came up with one last plan. He needed this... This closure. He _wanted _this.

"I'm sorry... for asking you... Goodnight John, Mycroft." Sherlock finally gave up and turned around to curl into Molly's side as she continued to play with his hair. They all said nothing as the detective fell asleep, not knowing what plan he had in his head. Mycroft collected his umbrella and suit jacket from the ground, before stating that he was going for a walk to clear his head. John decided to sleep it off, to forget about what his friend wanted to do. He simply wouldn't allow it.

He would not let go of him.

Molly moved Sherlock's head off of her side, and pushed herself lower to lay eye level with him, to see that he was still awake. She lay on her back, as a silent gesture for him to lay his head on her chest. He did so, and she thought.

_What if this was the right thing for him?_

_What if it was the right thing?_

She kissed his forehead as he nuzzled the crook of her neck as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

Well that's the first chapter, I know... I'm so dull aren't it. ._.

Thanks for reading!

bhhgefslotrthzimm98


End file.
